After intravenous (IV) catheterization, it is necessary to secure the IV catheter to the patient's skin to prevent, among other things, movement of the catheter in relation to the blood vessels and premature dislodgement of the catheter. The catheter hub is typically secured by taping the hub to the patient skin through the use of IV dressing and/or medical tape. Of late, there is a shift in preference to using commercially available catheter stabilization device to stabilize the catheter in the patient. These catheter stabilization devices are typically separate products that come in their own packaging. In the midst of a growing awareness towards the environmental effect of medical waste disposal, there is opportunity to improve the stabilization of the catheter while addressing the negative environmental impact of medical waste.